For many years realtors and others who use small signs as are normally placed on buildings' lawns, for example, to advertise that the buildings are for sale or for rent, have been confronted with the problem of erecting the sign quickly, on a temporary basis, so the signs may be removed as in the event the buildings are sold or rented. A sign post for such a sign must be capable of quick erection and disassembly and cannot adversely affect the lawn or its surrounding site and must be sturdy enough to withstand forces of wind, rain and snow without being damaged and without losing its upright posture.
With this background in mind the present invention was conceived and one of its main objectives is to provide a knockdown sign post assembly which is easily erected and "knocked down" or disassembled.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a knockdown sign post assembly which is simply constructed and easily transported.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a knockdown sign post assembly which is relatively inexpensive yet when in assembled form provides a durable and stable sign post.